In many cases, movable barriers such as garage doors may need to be manually operated by a driver of a vehicle as the vehicle is arriving towards a barrier or departing away from the barrier. In some cases, when the vehicle is arriving towards the barrier the driver has to time when to manually actuate the opening of the barrier. As it may take a significant time to move the barrier from one state to another (e.g., closed to open), the driver may be forced to wait until the barrier is fully opened before parking the vehicle. In particular, the vehicle may arrive in front of the barrier with it having only partially completing its opening cycle. Consequently, the vehicle driver must completely stop the vehicle and wait for the movable barrier to completely open thereby wasting time and fuel/energy.
In some cases, as the vehicle departs away from the barrier, an infotainment system of the vehicle may be utilized to send one or more signals to close the barrier. A scenario may exist where the vehicle may be driven at a high rate of speed and may be driven out of a RF communication range between the vehicle and a barrier controller before the infotainment system is fully booted up to send the one or more RF communication signals to the barrier controller. In many cases, the driver may not be fully aware that the one or more RF communication signals are not able to be communicated before the vehicle exits the RF communication range. Consequently, the driver may not be aware that the barrier may not have been closed as the vehicle is driven away from the barrier. For example, the vehicle may be driven away from the driver's home at a high rate of speed outside of a RF communication range thereby nullifying the sending of a RF communication signal to close the barrier and the barrier may still be open unbeknownst to the driver of the vehicle.
In additional cases, the driver may provide an input to manually close the barrier as the vehicle is quickly driven away from the location at which the barrier is located. Consequently, there is a risk that a signal sent to close the barrier never reaches a controller associated with the barrier. For example, the vehicle may be driven away from the home location at a high rate of speed outside of a range capable of sending a movable barrier signal to close the barrier when the driver provides the input to manually close the barrier. In many cases, it may be undesirable for the driver to estimate at which point the vehicle is within a range to send the movable barrier signal to open or close the movable barrier as the vehicle is arriving towards or departing away from the barrier.